Supernatural
by Nights lover
Summary: She told him to never believe, so when one comes for him what's he expose to do? belive in insanity, or in himself? Taking that out stretched pale hand doesn't turn his world upside down, because it was never right side up to begin with. yaoi sasunarusasu


_He had always seen things; lights, creatures, figures. Out of the corner of his eye, in quick turns, right before his eyes. He had always known, always guessed, or at least, part of him self had. _

_Part of himself remembered his mother, and the last words she had said to him. The last words –he thought- she had ever said, to any one. _

_He remembered her slow, yet still graceful, steps, the way her kimono shone a dark red, the fireflies in the forest path, the crunch of sticks and leaves in the autumn. He remembered, though no body believed him. He was too young, too dumb; it was too long ago, too late. _

_He was too sick. _

_But no, he remembered the day, he remembered the night, and the festival, but above all, he remember when she stopped, and turned to him, kneeling swiftly in the same move, and gazed into his baby blues with her bloody reds. He remembered the torch path and her words._

"_**Please, please, **_**never ever**_** believe in the fairy lights."**_

_He remembered when she left. _

_And yet part of him believed. He had to believe. There had to be more then what was around him. So when he saw him, when it happened, he didn't freak out, didn't even blink. _

_He smiled and said, "I've been waiting for you."_

_And when that hand was held out to him, that pale, strong yet gentle hand, he grasped it firmly in his own and never looked back._

_But both sides agreed that some where his mother was crying for him. _

_For him and for her._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXX Supernatural XXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He sighed as the noise from the cars that passed him in the intersection before him broke the early morning silence, and he sighed tiredly watching his warm breathe rise above him in the air. Similar to how he ignored the speeding cars, and the loud squeal of tires and horns, he ignored the laughter, the voices, and the figures that passed him. He ignored the cries and wails. He ignored the seemingly deserted street.

"_No! No! my Marriey-chan!"_ the transparent figure cried as she floated towards him, and Naruto took two steps forward before dropping to one knee in an attempt to pretend to tie his shoe.

A dark green skinned figure looked at him briefly, suspicion in his eyes, before his companion nudged him, and pointed to the road. Traffic slowed as the light turned red a little up the street, and a Minnie van passed him slowing down with ever one else. He couldn't see inside but he could guess that there was probably two or more. He muttered a quick prayer, and again the green male looked over to him. He took a step closer as his companion grinned at whatever evil thought he had, and nudged him again, but the green man ignored him, mumbling something to him, pure black eyes snapping to Naruto.

Naruto yawned, rubbing his eyes in a drowsy way, his eyes falling into half lidded slights, his head facing straight, but now he watched the couple closely from the side of his view. The man was strung out, and stretched reminding him of the grasshopper from that children's tale, _The Ant and the Grasshopper,_ except for his face that was sharp and pointed, and eerily human. Dark coarse hair sprang from the back of him, his arms, legs, and his back, and hung down in greasy strans.

His companion wasn't any better. He was also green, and stretched, thin limbs like the trunk of a baby tree. Large glossy insect wings sprouted from between his shoulder blades, but they didn't move as he walked closer to the towering first green man. His own greasy black hair was short; coming to below his pointy ears, and moved with him when ever he turned his head.

Naruto shuddered as they started walking closer to him, and his eyes snapped to the now moving traffic. He tossed the option to flee back to his house in his head, but it was his mother's voice that stopped him, rooting his legs to the ground. His eyes darted into the street, watching as the cars speed passed. He moved to take a step into the road when a long load beep disturbed him. He pulled back as a big yellow bus pulled into that exact spot. The doors swung open, and the cursing smoking old lady that drove them glared at him.

"What the fuck you doing?!" her hoarse voice roared at him, and Naruto couldn't hold the relief that spread across his face, making the smile he shot her genuine.

"nothing." He said, tightening his arm on his back as he hopped up onto the steps. Through the wind shield he spotted the hairier creature glaring Black Death at him, his companion already back to his scheming. Not wanting to give the game away, he turned to face the back of the bus, his friends already waving to him. He waved back, moving over to them. The bus driver -cussing her job and stupid kids- huffed and put the cigarette back in her mouth.

The door closed, and the bus sped off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx

a/n: this is just a prolog, so its short. if you like it, and want to find out what happens next, please reveiw so that i know. if i don't get alot, i'm going to assume that nobody likes it, and not continue. i had a good idea for it, but i do have other stories i really should be writting.

if ya did read; thanks!^^


End file.
